Entre bedetos y martinis
by Kami-chan-chibi-poio
Summary: U.A Sakura va junto con Tomoyo y Nakuru a la despedida de soletara de la primera de ellas. Mientras tanto, Shaoran pierde una apuesta frente a su primo Eriol, por lo que tendrá que bedetear en la fiesta de Tomoyo-chan saksha y erioltom


N/A: Hola!!! Este fic es compartido y lo hemos hecho Kami-chan y yo... de pronto una lucecita se ilumino y nos preguntamos... ¿Qué pasaría si Shaoran bedeteara y Sakura estuviese en búsqueda del amor, gracias a una traición? o ¿ Si Tomoyo se embriagara una noche antes de su matrimonio?. Bueno pues este es el resultado...

Esperamos que les guste...

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado a "Sakura card captors" nos pertenece, solo este fic un poco raro sacado de nuestras locas mentecitas.

Yap!! Ahora sip los dejamos con el fic... esperamos reviews ok?? 

Las comillas son pensamientos, los paréntesis nuestras intervenciones y creo que nada más...

--------------------------------------

Entre bedetos y martinis 

**__**

**_Primer Capitulo:_****_  ¿Todo por una apuesta?_**

-¡Vamos, Sakura! Si solo es una fiesta…- masculló Nakuru, empujando a la aludida difícilmente.

-¡Que no entraré! ¡Esto es un cabaret! - gritó la joven, resistiéndose.

-Por favor, Sakura. Es mi despedida de soltera. - insistió Tomoyo, gentilmente, aunque sin deja de empujar.

-¡Pero, pero, pero los hombres ahí dentro…!

-De eso se trata, de divertirse, de relajarse y sobre todo, de olvidarse de Yukito-san!

Eso parecía mas que hacer relajarse a Sakura, la puso mas tensa. Pero sin embargo, dejo de resistir y eso hizo a Nakuru salir volando tres metros en la distancia.

Nakuru: Auch… ;_;+

-Yu--Yukito…

~Flashback~

Él la persiguió hasta poder cogerla del brazo, y ella no se resistió. Le dolía mucho como para poder resistirse.

-¡Sakura! ¡No es lo que crees!

Se soltó el brazo.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto...

-Sakura-chan... yo... perdóname.

¿Por qué no podía negarlo todo?

-No, perdóname por haberte molestado tanto tiempo, debí haber sabido... - sus palabras se interrumpieron a lo que ella salía corriendo.

-Sakura!!!

Su voz no fue capaz de detenerla.

La joven de brillantes ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño largo corrió a lo largo de los pasillos desesperada en dejar atrás todo ese dolor que torturaba su alma. 

Corrió a más no poder. Abrió la puerta del Instituto con tal furia que los presentes la miraron asustados.

Dolía tanto…

~Fin del Flashback~

-¡Sakura, contesta! - rogó Tomoyo, preocupada, sacándola de su estado de ensimismamiento.

Sakura parpadeó ligeramente y luego volvió a oponerse.

-La verdad es que no quiero Tomoyo-chan… no sé si sea correcto hacer este tipo de barbaridad. - pronunció lentamente Sakura, mientras observaba el local frente a ellas. 

-Basta Sakura!! Ya es hora de que dejes atrás lo sucedido... no es bueno que sigas recordándolo y menos por él, que no vale la pena- grito algo fastidiada Nakuru, después de ver la horrenda negativa que mostraba Sakura- ya no se diga más, entraremos y punto- finalizo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Tomoyo para que entre ambas lograran que Sakura entrase al lugar.

-Qué---qué me hacen??- pregunto la joven al ver que sus amigas la tomaban por los hombros y la empujaban sin compasión hacia la entrada.

-Tú iras... y ya basta de tanto lloriqueo- hablo Tomoyo dando por terminada la discusión, a la vez que recibía un fuerte manotazo propinado por Sakura- no permitiremos que te eches a morir por un bastardo insignificante (se nota que odio a Yukito no?) debes seguir adelante.

Sakura, pese a su vitalidad, no logro safarse del "abrazo" algo brusco de sus amigas... auque lucho con todas sus fuerzas, se le hizo imposible no entrar al cabaret.

Y una vez adentro le sorprendió no encontrarse con lo que había imaginado. Era exactamente como un bar común y corriente, solo que había una plataforma. Tomoyo se había alejado con Nakuru, para ir a saludar a un joven guapo de ojos azules.

Ella misma, aun algo reticente, se dejó caer en una silla junto al mesón de licor y pidió un trago. Normalmente NUNCA bebía licor, pero esta ocasión era especial. Ya había entrado.

Iba a seguir el consejo de Tomoyo. Olvidarse de Yukito, divertirse y relajarse- ese era su pensamiento, mientras sentía el delicioso liquido quemar a través de su garganta.  
  
~---~---~---~

El joven les sonrió abiertamente, acariciándole el cabello a Nakuru, que lo estaba abrazando fuertemente.

-Que bueno que hayan venido, y es un gusto conocerle, Tomoyo-san.

-El gusto es mío. - contestó una avergonzada Tomoyo. Nakuru solía ser cariñosa, pero esto era realmente inesperado. Abrazar a alguien en publico de esa manera… Quizá eran pareja. Después de todo Nakuru le había hablado de esto.

-Nakuru... ¿han venido a presenciar el espectáculo?- pregunto Eriol, viendo fijamente a la chica de los ojos azules, a lo que ella desvió su mirada.

-Si!! Mira... lo que sucede es que nuestra queridísima amiga Tomoyo se casa dentro de 24 horas y bueno... tú sabes, se debe venir para la última canita al aire o no?- respondió Nakuru dando una sonrisa picara. Entretanto Eriol solo se dedicaba a analizar a la futura novia, restándole importancia a lo que la chica de largo pelo rojizo decía.

Tomoyo no paso por alto la mirada analizadora del joven, ciertamente era muy atractivo y parecía ser agradable- ¡Un momento! Que estaba pensando... - alejo inmediatamente esos "tontos" pensamientos de su mente y se dedico a reír de lo dicho por Nakuru, tratando de disimular lo sucedido dentro de su cabeza sin dejar de lado un leve sonrojo provocado involuntariamente por el muchacho de gafas. 

-Es un desperdicio... - exclamo Eriol sin dejar de mirar a la aludida, mientras esta lo observaba desconcertada y aún más sonrojada-... es un desperdicio que alguien como ella de tan lindo rostro se case a tan corta edad- término sin dejar de lado su postura inicial. Se produjo un silencio incomodo entre los presentes, para luego Nakuru añadir...

-Si bueno... pero tú sabes como es esta cosa del amor y toda su cursilería- hablo Nakuru abrazando nuevamente a Eriol.

-No digas eso Nakuru!! Yo amo a Touya- pronuncio una Tomoyo visiblemente molesta por el comentario de su amiga- mejor iré donde Sakura, parece que ha comenzado a beber- dicho esto la joven se puso en marcha y camino con el seño fruncido, mostrando la incomodidad de lo dicho anteriormente.

-Creo que se ha enfadado conmigo- hablo Nakuru a la vez que tomaba una copa con vino y le otorgaba un largo sorbo- será mejor que la alcance y le ofrezca una disculpa- finalmente soltó a Eriol y dejo la copa en el mesón del bar para correr tras su amiga.

-Así que Tomoyo... es un gusto conocerte- manifestó para si mismo arreglándose las gafas que en el momento estaban fuera de lugar y esbozando una sonrisa enigmática.-es realmente un gusto.

Tomoyo estaba demasiado preocupada, por que Sakura no quería parar de beber.

-Sakura-chan… el espectáculo aun no empieza. Deberías tratar de relajarte mas tarde…

-No quiero. - susurró, una evidentemente muy borracha Sakura, abrazando a Tomoyo. -No quiero. Quiero olvidarme de Yukito. Quiero empezar a relajarme ahora. Quiero olvidarme de todo, de Kaho-sensei, de Yukito…

-Espera, espera, espera. - chilló Nakuru acabando de llegar, sorprendida igual que Tomoyo. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Mizuki en este entierro?

-¡Todo! Yukito estaba saliendo con ella, mientras estaba conmigo!

Tomoyo y Nakuru se dirigieron miradas sorprendidas y volvieron a la chica.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-Por que lo hubieran matado, jeje…- reía tristemente. Tomoyo la abrazó mas fuertemente, mirando al barman.

-No voy a contestar eso, pero dénos otra ronda.

~---~---~---~

-Me niego.

-Ya no puedes retractarte, mi lindo pariente. Los clientes ya están aquí.

-Pe--pero--pero… no quiero!

-Me lo prometiste... ese era el trato o no lo recuerdas, quien perdiese la apuesta tendría que bailar... y ni modo tú perdiste. No tienes opción primito.

-Si lo sé... pe--pero es que... tú eres más atractivo para las mujeres- alego Shaoran en un intento desesperado de safarse de esta vergüenza.

-Pero es que nada! o me vas a decir que tú no tienes un séquito tras de ti en el instituto. Mira- exclamo Eriol, poniendo dos dedos frente a los ojos de su primo- estas son tus opciones... si o si, ¿cuál eliges?- pregunto triunfante.

-¿No hay otra salida?- rebatió exasperado. 

-No

-Bien, bien lo haré... pero tú serás el culpable de hacerme pasar la peor de mis vergüenzas... ojalá que la consciencia te torture- pronuncio en tono amargado.

-Si claro, no ves lo arrepentido que estoy- exclamo el muchacho de ojos azules en tono tranquilo.

-Más te vale que lo estés.

-En fin... ya pronto comenzara el espectáculo y las chicas están algo "inquietas", así que te pediré el favor de alistarte para tu número- el dedo de Eriol se dirigía a un traje .:ahem u_u:.  Algo provocativo.

-Por favor dime que no esperas que yo me ponga eso. Eriol!!! Son paños menores!! Creerán que soy un pervertido!!

Eriol asiente sin dejar de mirar con una sonrisa a su primo, que prácticamente estaba al borde de una crisis de nervios.  

-Por favor recuérdame jamás volver a apostar contigo en un juego de póker ok?- murmullo Shaoran a la vez que tomaba su "vestimenta" y se largaba de la habitación, hecho una furia y dejando atrás a su primo que le daba señales de ánimo.

Si... lo tendré presente- grito Eriol mientras veía a Shaoran alejarse sin siquiera mirar atrás, realmente se había enfadado, pero esto sería muy divertido. No todos los días se ve a Shaoran Li, proveniente de una prestigiosa familia con bastante poder económico en Japón, bailar frente a un grupo de "señoritas" en una "inocente" fiesta- rió para sí de tan solo pensar en la idea.

-Definitivamente esta noche será algo especial y divertida para mi y las chicas por supuesto.* como siempre, sus labios mostraron una sonrisa enigmática *

----------------------------

-Am-ammmm-igasss!! Sabenn? * hip* yyyoo las * hip* quiero muucho- hablo una Sakura más que borracha con sus mejillas sonrojadas y las palabras arrastradas por el suelo.

-Sakuritaaa!! *hip *, yo tambiénn l-las qui-*hip * quiero mucho!!- Nakuru mantenía su rostro entre ambas manos en actitud soñadora, mientras sus mejillas estaban iguales o más teñidas de rojo que las de Sakura.

-Yy-oo sé que *hip * mañana m-ee c-ca-sso, pe-ro *hip * aún así mm-ee ss-iien—to nerrr-viosa- Al igual que Nakuru y Sakura, Tomoyo yacía en la mesa, apoyada en sus brazos mirando pacientemente la plataforma y jugando con el vaso que contenía un delicioso "martini".

Ambas le devolvieron la mirada

-Tomoyo *hip * no creo que estés *hip * arrepentida o si?- pregunto la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido y recobrando la compostura- tú sabes que esto es algo serio...

-S-ssi Nakuru lo sé… Per-o deb-en *hip * ser solo los ner-vios *hip *… tranquilas- la mirada de Tomoyo mostraba todo lo contrario, mientras que exigía a grandes voces otra ronda de martini para sus amigas... al parecer las invitadas llegaban y el espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar.

-----------------------

-Eriol... primo!! Te lo ruego, te lo imploro. No me hagas hacer esto.- El rostro de Shaoran era perfectamente confundible con un farol de navidad, y no era para menos; si debía bailar "semi-desnudo" frente a unas chicas "inocentes"

-No, no y no!! Fin de la discusión.- Refuto Eriol impaciente- Shaoran... tú solo te metiste en este embrollo.

-Cómo eres?? Es que acaso no recuerdas... Ese día estábamos bebidos y TÚ fuiste quien propuso la apuesta.

-No lo niego.- respondió el de gafas, mientras se sobaba su cabeza y una pequeña gotita de sudor aparecía en su nuca.- pero también recuerda que tú fuiste el torpe que decidió seguir con la apuesta. Yo te di la oportunidad de retirarte y no la aprovechaste por que según tu opinión "el Gran Shaoran, hijo de una gran familia no se rendía frente a nada y menos frente a un estúpido juego de cartas". ¿Eso te refresca la memoria?.

-No era necesario que sacaras a relucir esa historia¬¬

-Yo no fui quien la saco a discusión, sino que tú T____T

-Ya ya ya... no tengo otra opción. Es solo bailar y nada más.- hablo con ambas manos en las caderas.

-Eeeh... es decir. Tienes que bailar... bueno tú sabes  .:ahem:. Algo provocativamente, además de sacar a una que otra chica a bailar contigo.- respondió divertido por las miles de tonalidades de rojo que Shaoran daba a conocer.- "Este primo mío es todo un caso, tiene miles de seguidoras, pero es tan tímido y poco afiatado con las mujeres que hacer esto para él es una barbaridad... aunque realmente. ¿Para quién no lo sería?, ya me imagino bailando yo eso junto con alguna chica... alguna chica como Tomoyo Daiduiji. Un momento. YO pensé eso??"

-Primo, primo... me escuchas??

-Ehh? Me decías...

-¿En qué pensabas?.- pregunto con picardía Shaoran, había notado el sonrojo en el rostro de Eriol.

-Ehh... en nada primo, mejor concéntrate en lo que harás, por que el espectáculo esta por comenzar...

-u_u Siii lo sé

-Bien entonces ve a vestirte, aún no lo has hecho.- hablo Eriol mirando la ropa que traía consigo Shaoran.

-/// Bueno, bueno.- el chico desaparece tras una puerta para dirigirse al camarín.

-En que diablos estaba pensando?? Yo y la Srta. Tomoyo???. Eso está mal... eso esta muuuy mal.- Eriol dirigió su mirada hacía fuera de la plataforma, donde muchas chicas conversaban animadamente y bebían largos sorbos de alcohol. Su mirada se detuvo en una de esas mesas donde yacía Tomoyo que reía nerviosamente. *sonrojo * "Ya basta!".- se recrimino mentalmente, para luego salir de su escondite y dirigirse al centro de la plataforma.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a su persona, incluyendo la de Tomoyo.

--------------------------------------

Bien, bien bien... Vamos Shaoran!! Yo sé que tú puedes.- repetía por undécima vez, entretanto observaba su "atuendo" frente al espejo. Bien no era tan malo... era básicamente un smoking a lo "James Bond", elegante y sobrio... el problema es que a los costados tenía una parte "despegable", que un principio escandalizo de sobre manera a Shaoran. Hasta ahí la cosa no era tan mal. Sin embargo lo que le preocupaba al chico era lo que traía bajo el pantalón...mm... no era un algo que él utilizase muy a menudo, en realidad, ¿Qué hombre cuerdo utilizaría una cosa así? Pues ninguno... bien solo él, pero por una ocasión "especial".Era tan vergonzoso!!! Una sunga!! Si!! Eso era!! Una sunga!!! Y no una sunga cualquiera, sino que una de leopardo con un tigre en el centro... entrecruzando la raya entre lo "sexy" y lo ridículo, según él –que horrible!! Juro que Eriol lamentara eso...- meditaba Shaoran, a la vez que se ponía la corbata y una flor en el bolsillo del smoking.- esto es una humillación total y...

Una voz intervino la pronta cantidad de maldiciones dirigidas al tan "queridísimo y santo" primo de Shaoran.

-Hey! Chico!! Tú... él que pelea frente al espejo. Tu acto ya va a comenzar... Eriol está en el escenario.

-S-ssi!!!.- respondió con los pelos de punta el chico y caminando como robot.

-Bien. No estés nervioso, las chicas deben verte relajado y por sobre todas las cosas... "disponible". NO vayas a hacerlas enfadar... la ira de una mujer no se la doy a nadie.- hablaba el hombre entre la risa y la platica.

-n_nUUU Bu-bbueno.

-Bien muchacho, me voy... debes estar listo. Adiós.- Respondió el hombre mientras le daba miradas de animo a su interlocutor.

-Adios...*suspiro *. Matare a Eriol eso es un hecho.

-----------------------------------

-Buenas noches Señoritas!!!!.- gritaba eufórico Eriol, entretanto muchas chicas le daban como respuesta, proposiciones indecorosas.

-Ven aquí preciosura...- gritaba una.

-Muchacho lindo... ven donde tu "mami"(no sé si será así la cosa, pero yo me lo imagino de esa forma n_nUU)

-Los siento lindas damas... pero la entretención aquí no la doy yo... sino que ellos.- Dijo mientras un hombre de grandes músculos y traje de obrero aparecía detrás del escenario.

Todas las chicas lo miraron expectante... mientras gritaban una que otra barbaridad. A la vez Eriol desaparecía de la plataforma, dejando que el "hombre obrero" continuara su trabajo. Lo último que vio fue cuando el macho sacaba a una de las chicas y comenzaba a hacer un baile sexy a su alrededor.

----------------------

-Uyyyy!!!.- gritaba Nakuru viendo el cuerpo escultural de hombre.- mira que lindos pectorales!!.- decía la pelirroja dirigiéndose a sus amigas que mantenían la cabeza gacha, ya sea por el atuendo del bedeto o por la vergüenza de ellas.- Vamos!! No pueden ser así!! Hay que disfrutar!!!

-P-pero Naku-ru Nakuru-chan... ese hombre esta.- decía una tímida Sakura, apuntando al hombre que realizaba una extraña posición junto con la chica que había sacado a bailar.- Aún mantenía su rostro teñido de rojo y un vaso lleno de mantini.

-Sakurita!! En eso consiste su trabajo.

-Pero Nakuru...- Ahora era Tomoyo quien intentaba articular palabra.

-Tomoyo!! Tú no digas nada... es TU fiesta!! Deberías aprovecharlo y tú también Sakura-chan...

Pero...- trataban de decir ambas, cuando fueron interrumpidas nuevamente por Eriol, quien ayudaba a bajar a la joven bailarina.

-Les gusto eso???!!!-pregunto.

-SIIIIIII!!.- respondieron "casi" todas al unísono.

-Bien por que lo que viene ahora les gustará más... - hablo apuntando nuevamente tras el escenario.

------------------------------ 

-Eriol estoy muy nervioso...- repetía Shaoran.

-Tranquilo... tú solo déjate llevar.- refutaba Eriol.

-Pero...

-Vamos que el "Hombre obrero" ya casi termina.

-Pero...

-Pero nada...

-Eriol yo...

-Bien Shaoran.- dijo el de gafas volteándose para ver a su primo- cuando yo apunte hacía acá tú saldrás... y no se hable más del asunto.

-Pero...

-Me escuchaste??

-Si-siii

-Bien.- Eriol sale al escenario y ayuda a la joven bailarina a bajar de la plataforma...- Les gusto eso???

-SIIIIIIII

-Bien, por que lo que viene les gustará más...

-"Vamos Shaoran... tranquilo".- pensaba frenéticamente viendo hacía el escenario... miro hacía todos los lados y a todas las mesas. Lo último que diviso antes de que las potentes luces le dieran de lleno en el rostro, fue la cara de una linda chica de ojos verdes en primera fila... 

Continuara... 

------------------------

N/A: Hola!! Yo soy chibi-poio y este fic lo estamos haciendo yo y una amiga del colegio... Kami-chan, que en este momento no puede escribir en las notas de autora... sin embargo el crédito del fic es 50% y 50%. Esperemos que les guste... pero díganos...

¿Qué les parece? ¿Shaoran Bedeteando?¿Sakura y Tomoyo borrachas?

Todo esto se lo debemos a una horrible tarde de ocio y aburrimiento... todo se lo debemos a eso...

Ya no sé que más decir... fuera de que nos dejen reviews, para subirnos el autoestima...

Nos vemos...

Kami-chan

Chibi-poio.


End file.
